


The Walter Manor Semi-Annual Ball

by Cinder77



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Don't worry the romance is only really shown much later, F/F, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder77/pseuds/Cinder77
Summary: Every couple of years, Walter Manor hosts a ball in order to gain patrons and work public relations. Alabaster has only been active for almost a year, so she's never experienced the event before. From costumes to snobby rich people to GG being GG, what could possibly go wrong? (This is my very first fic so sorry if it's bad)
Relationships: Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Walter Manor Semi-Annual Ball

While it wasn't uncommon for Alabaster to receive messages, it was very rare for any of them to come in a wax-sealed envelope. The white seal with a green, metallic dusting over the imprinted Walter Robotics logo was enough to clue her in that it must be an invitation to an event, though why it couldn't have just been emailed to her via the mainframe was a little confusing. Bringing it inside her room, she flopped onto her bed before opening up the strange letter.  
" _You have been invited to attend the Semi-Annual Walter Manor Ball. As a member of Walter Manor, you will be representing the company and should act accordingly, but please feel free to have fun and enjoy yourself. Our tailor shop is providing each robot one (1) outfit to be worn at the event. The event will occur on Tuesday, March 15, from 4pm to 12am. -PeterWalter VI._ "  
Only two days away? Why didn't they warn her sooner? She had never attended such a large event even when she toured Europe! Hopefully, the other robots and the Walter Workers would be able to help explain it better.

Downstairs, Rabbit, The Spine, and Zer0 were musing over their letters as Chelsea and Camille talked a little ways away, holding a shared note in their hands.  
“A-A-Al!” Rabbit perked up as the robot entered.  
“Hey, Rabbit. Did you get an invite, too?”  
“Yep! They even flavored mine!”  
“Rabbit, please don’t eat paper.”  
“Shut up, Spine!” she pouted.  
“I’m actually kinda excited,” chirped Zer0. “The last one I went to was pretty fun! I even got to meet some new people!”  
All over Walter Manor, beings both mechanical and organic were in a flurry of excitement, talking about outfits and dance partners while handling code and gears. Even QWERTY was caught perusing the internet for suits and making a dance playlist. 

Alex and Marco met up with Alabaster during the lunch break. “Even though I know there’s nothing to be anxious over - could you please pass me the oregano - I’m still so anxious. What if I mess up? What if I can’t please everyone?”  
“Just be yourself, dude. And don’t worry; Marco and I’ll be there.”  
“Thanks for the lunch, by the way,” said Marco as he eyed the quiche Alabaster was making for the three.  
“I’m just… worried. The other bots have the benefit of fame on their side and other people outside of Walter Manor will be there and what if I make a fool of myself and-.”  
“Al. It’s gonna be ok. Nothing will go wrong. We only had one screw-up last time and that was because GG decided to be GG.”  
And with that, the chimes sounded to alert them that lunch had ended and the three went off to do their tasks. While they did their tasks diligently, Alabaster was on autopilot the entire time, allowing her cybernetics to run themselves while they fretted over the ball.


End file.
